yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaden Yuki (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Jaden Yuki is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Jaden Yuki, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He only appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for Summoning Warrior-Type monsters 10 times after the player reaching Stage 8 in Duel World (DM). Description Biography Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Jaden Yuki reach a certain Level. | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto or Yami Yugi, Jaden announces "I get to duel Yugi! I must be dreaming! This is super sweet!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Thank you, Yugi. That was a sweet duel! I'm on the road to becoming the next King of Games!" ;Chazz Princeton *When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, Jaden announces "Chazz, a Duel isn't about winning or losing. It's about having a sweet time!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "And that's game!" followed by "That was fun! The trash talking, the action... It's all great!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Not bad Chazz! You sure Chazzed it up!" ;Aster Phoenix *When starting a Duel with Aster Phoenix, Jaden says "Hey Aster! Our HEROES are going head to head? That's so chill!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "There's a hero in each of us." followed by "And you always gotta give the hero a time to shine!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You always have the sweet moves, Aster!" ;Alexis Rhodes *When starting a Duel with Alexis Rhodes, Jaden says "Hey, I feel like we haven't thrown down in ages. " followed by "Let's fix that. Time to Duel, Alexis!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "And that's game! That was one sweet Duel!" followed by "Never a boring moment with you, Alexis!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Just when I think I'm gonna win, you always have another combo ready!" ;Bastion Misawa *When starting a Duel with Bastion Misawa, Jaden says "You built a special Deck just to take me down? Sweet!" followed by "Maybe if you beat me, you'll be the school's #1 Duelist instead of me!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "You never stop giving me a challenge, Bastion! I can't wait to see what you come up with next!" followed by "Till then!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Tight Duel, Bastion! Man, I can't wait to see what Deck you'll bring next time!" followed by "Let's Duel again soon!" ;Dr. Vellian Crowler *When starting a Duel with Dr. Vellian Crowler, Jaden says "Remember when we dueled during the entrance exam, Teach? And I won?" **When he wins the Duel, he says "That's game!" followed by "I passed the test again, Teach!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You really know your stuff, Teach!" followed by "I guess I won't be teaching you a lesson until next time!" ;Jesse Anderson *When starting a Duel with Jesse Anderson, Jaden says "Jesse! You’re a nice guy, but I won’t go easy on ya! That’s not how I roll!" *When he wins the Duel, Jaden says "Thanks for a great match! Your Crystal Beasts are super sweet!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Neos", a cut-in frame of Jaden briefly appears, and he announces "Neo Space has a brand new hero!" followed by "And his name is Elemental HERO Neos!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Elemental HERO Neos" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Elemental HERO Neos" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Neos!" followed by "Unleash your power and defend Neo Space! Cosmic Crush!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", a cut-in frame of Jaden briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes the hero to both you and me! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Turn up the heat Flame Wingman!" followed by "Infernal Rage!" **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Flame Wingman's effect activates!" followed by "You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant", a cut-in frame of his face briefly appears, and he announces "Say hello to Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Thunder Giant attacks! Voltic Thunder!" **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Thunder Giant's effect activates! Static Blast!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Avian", he announces "Soar on in, Elemental HERO Avian!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack Avian!" followed by "Quill Cascade!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Blazeman", he announces "I'm firing up Elemental HERO Blazeman!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blazeman blaze 'em!" **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Blazeman's effect activates!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", he announces "You're up, Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take it away, Bubbleman! Bubble Blast!" **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Bubbleman's effect activates!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", he announces "I'll summon this! Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Burstinatrix Attacks! Flare Storm!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman", he announces "Rise up, Elemental HERO Clayman!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Meet Clayman, up close and personal! Clay Clobberer!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Necroshade", he announces "Come out, Elemental HERO Necroshade!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Necroshade! Dark Shadow Slash!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman", he announces "It's everyone's favorite golden boy! Elemental HERO Sparkman!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sparkman, attack! Static Shockwave!" *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Stratos", he announces "Take to the skies, Elemental HERO Stratos!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Stratos!" **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stratos's effect activates! *When Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Wildheart", he announces "Here's Elemental HERO Wildheart!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wildheart, do your thing! Wild Slash!" *When Jaden Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", he announces "Join the party, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Flare Scarab, burn 'em up! Flaming Arrow!" *When Jaden Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss", he announces "Get a load 'a this bad boy! Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" *When Jaden Summons "Winged Kuriboh", he announces "I know I can always count on you, Winged Kuriboh!" **Most of the time when Jaden declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Show 'em who's boss, Winged Kuriboh! **When Jaden activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Winged Kuriboh's effect activates! Thanks for the save, pal!" ;Spells/Traps *When Jaden activates "A Hero Emerges", he announces "My trap card activates, A Hero Emerges!" *When Jaden activates "De-Fusion", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell! De-Fusion!" *When Jaden activates "E - Emergency Call", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! E - Emergency Call!" *When Jaden activates "Fusion Recovery", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Fusion Recovery!" *When Jaden activates "H - Heated Heart", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! H - Heated Heart!" *When Jaden activates "Hero Barrier", he announces "I activate my Trap! Hero Barrier!" *When Jaden activates "Neo Space", he announces "Here I come! I activate the Field Spell, Neo Space!" *When Jaden activates "O - Oversoul", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! O - Oversoul!" *When Jaden activates "Polymerization", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Jaden activates "R - Righteous Justice", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! R - Righteous Justice!" *When Jaden activates "Skyscraper", he announces "My heroes love fighting in the big city!" *When Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", he announces "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters